


The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Moments, One-Shot, Rescue, canon compilant, genre: action - Freeform, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: character study - Freeform, genre: drama - Freeform, genre: friendship - Fandom - Freeform, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other…"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> So I made it through yet another round at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws). Go me!

**Title:** The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship  
 **Summary:** _"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other…"_  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Trio friendship.  
 **Word Count:** 492  
 **Author's Notes:** So I made it through yet another round at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws). Go me!  
Hopefully I can keep it going for at least another round. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy:) All of the italicized text are direct quotations from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and the title has been stolen from a famous line in the movie Casablanca.

The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

  
 _"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."_

The harsh words from Ron cut into Hermione like a knife and tears sprang unexpectedly to her eyes. Gathering her books more tightly to her chest, Hermione hurried past them, knocking into Harry's shoulder as she passed.

The force of the impact slowed Hermione down long enough to hear Harry say, _"I think she heard you."_

"So?" she heard Ron respond, _"She must have noticed she has no friends."_

Hermione just ran faster.

  


~*~

  
Several hours later, Hermione was still in the bathroom, unable to console herself. She wasn't sure why the opinions of two troublemaking boys mattered so much to her. She couldn't explain what ridiculous force in the universe would possess her to attempt to befriend Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. For some strange reason those boys intrigued her; they fascinated her. They also infuriated her with their continued disregard for the rules and their inability to see that Hermione was only trying to help them.

Hermione was suddenly drawn from her depressed musings when a foul stench reached her nostrils. She turned and saw a gigantic, hideous creature advance toward her. Hermione let out a high pitched shriek, and backed against the wall in terror.

  


~*~

  
Hermione was certain she was about to die when Harry and Ron burst into the room. The boys took turns diverting the monster's attention, and Harry shouted at her to run. Too afraid to react, Hermione stood frozen in place and watched in disbelief as Harry jumped onto the creature's back.

She sank to the floor in fright and Ron quickly pulled out his wand. To her amazement, he cast a perfect _Wingardum Leviosa_ , lifting the club out the troll's hand and dropping it onto its head. The danger was over.

  


~*~

  
They came for her, Hermione realized with a start. After all the terrible things Ron said, they faced a huge troll in order to save her. Finally, she rose to her feet and drew the attention of her furious Head of House.

 _"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me."_

As her Professor turned to her in shock, Hermione knew that she couldn't let Harry and Ron get into trouble, and the lie slid from her easily. For the first time in her life, it was worth getting into trouble. With one lie Hermione was able to protect the two boys who risked their lives for hers, and it felt pretty amazing.

  


~*~

  
Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to return to Gryffindor Tower. When they finally arrived, they didn't look at each other, but stood in an awkward silence. The moment was broken as they all said, _"Thanks,"_ and rushed off to get their dinner plates, but Hermione could tell that something had shifted between them.

Whatever challenges lay before Hermione, she knew she didn't have to face them alone anymore. In Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, she finally found her friends.

~Fin~


End file.
